Cyclic 3', 5' adenosine monophosphate (cyclic AMP) appears to be involved in the regulation of function and metabolism of a large variety of tissues and has been identified as a "second messenger" in the concept of hormone action by Sutherland (Harvey Lectures, 57, 17, 1962; Circulation, 37, 279 (1968)).
It was demonstrated that certain hormones and mediations of inflammation act in vivo to regulate the character and intensity of inflammatory and immune responses, this regulation is mediated by a general inhibitory action of cyclic AMP. (L.M. Lichtenstein, "Cyclic AMP, Cell growth and the Immune response", Springer Verlay, New York, p. 147, 1974).
More recently it was reported that intracellular level of cyclic AMP can be very reduced during imflammation by reduction of adenyl cyclage activity or increased phosphodiesterases action. (F. Marks, Cancer Res. 36:2636-2632, 1976; M. Hitchcock, J. of Immunology, 118, 578-583, 1977).
This new method of topical treatment of skin and mucosal inflammation is based on inventor's experimental studies using adequate external application of cyclic AMP or it's derivatives in different experimental models of inflammation.